


We

by Zivitz



Series: La Vie En Rose [18]
Category: Suits (US TV)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Gen, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:33:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zivitz/pseuds/Zivitz
Summary: "Only kings, presidents, editors, and people with tapeworms have the right to use the editorial 'we.'" - Mark Twain
Relationships: Donna Paulsen/Harvey Specter
Series: La Vie En Rose [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706686
Kudos: 16





	We

**Author's Note:**

> This is totally Abby's fault, blame her.

“Donna,” he called, and she sighed. He only used that tone when she’d Done Something. She put her pen down.

“Yes?”

Harvey stopped outside her office door with a puzzled look on his face. “Why does Iris in accounting think you have tapeworm?”

She coughed slightly and began organizing her already organized desktop. “I may have told her I have a parasite.”

“A para-” His expression cleared. “Donna. Our child is not a parasite.”

“Says you,” she scoffed. “I’m the one dealing with all the side effects.”

He crossed to her desk and perched on the edge, frowning. “Donna.”

She finally gave up trying to avoid his gaze. “Look, she was telling me how awful I look lately and it was the fourth time today so I just cracked.”

“People are saying that?”

“Mostly variations of how tired I look, but I’ve had a couple not so subtly share the names of their yoga studios and personal trainers. At least three people have asked me when I’m due.”

“Well,” he said, smile creeping across his face. “You _are_ starting to show.”

Donna rolled her eyes. His ego was massive, and she’d call him on it if she didn’t also know just how excited he was. “I know, but people _change_ when you tell them.”

He tilted his head to the left. “What do you mean, change?”

She threw herself back in her chair. “I mean they start wanting to _know_ things. If it’s intentional or a ‘surprise’,” she sighed, throwing up air quotes around the word, then listing things off on her fingers. “They want to know when I’m due, and if I want a boy or a girl, if I’ve made a birth plan yet, if I’m going to have drugs, if I’m scheduling a c-section or going natural-” she stopped at the look on Harvey’s face. 

“And that’s just the questions. Then you get the stories and _advice_. Everyone has something to say about being pregnant or having babies. They mean well, they really do, but I’m just not ready for everyone to tell me about their sore nipples or constipation or third degree tears or whatever other things I’d rather not know.”

“Okay, I don’t know what that last one is but I don’t think I want to.” He took her hand and held it between both of his. “I had no idea you were dealing with so much.”

She shrugged “It’s part of the deal, I guess. I’m just hoping to put off some of it a little longer.”

He rubbed a thumb along her hand. “I can understand that, even if I want to shout it from the rooftops.”

“That’s because you’re not the one people are going to want to _touch_.”

Harvey straightened. “Touch?”

She nodded. “Oh yeah. But that comes later, apparently. The bump is hard to resist.”

He narrowed his eyes at her. “Where are you getting all this information?”

Donna laughed shortly. “From everyone who’s ever been pregnant, Harvey. Once they know, you’re in a special club whether you like it or not. But some people are more helpful than others,” she admitted.

He sighed and patted her hand. “Why don’t we get out of here for a while. It’s a nice day, we’ll go to that café you like and you can get your caffeine fix.”

She perked up at that. Caffeine was a matter of heated debate, but her doctor had cleared her for a cup or so a day and she clung to it like a life raft. “And a pain au chocolat? We’re hungry.”

He  raised a brow. “We?”

She patted her belly and smiled. “Me and my tapeworm.”

“Well,” he said, standing up and straightening his jacket. “We wouldn’t want to deprive the two of you of vital sustenance. Meet me downstairs in ten minutes?”

He leaned over to kiss her and she accepted it sweetly. 

“We’ll be there.”


End file.
